


trial and error

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, literally ZERO plot bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Nolan’s supposed tonotfuck his boyfriend’s step-dad? Yeah, that’s not happening.





	trial and error

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed omfg excuse me

Nolan inhaled slowly. He looked at Claude, like he was hoping for some sort of a connection, but when he cast his eyes on him, his confidence shrunk. The contact shattered.

“I’m old enough to be your father. You’re fucking crazy,” he chided him, his voice coming out harder than he’d intended it to. 

Claude was… more experienced. Sure, maybe Nolan was still a teenager and Claude was hitting hard in his thirties, but he didn’t want that to stop them.

There was so much potential, like, he could easily get away with calling him daddy—

Fuck, wait. Nolan inwardly cursed himself. That would freak Claude out. As hot as it was.

“So, what?” Nolan creased the space between his brows and Claude scoffed.

“You’re my step-son’s boyfriend,” he scolded him. Nolan took it as a viable point, but what did it matter? 

Andy was never around anymore. He’d only showed up to the Hinkel-Giroux household to meet with his goddamn boyfriend in the first place, but he hadn’t been home. Claude, however, was within arm’s reach, nothing but perfectly fluffy hair and a tame beard that Nolan craved to touch.

“Yeah?” He frowned at him. Claude was making this harder than it should’ve been. He was making _Nolan_ harder than he should’ve been. “I think I deserve better. Don’t you?” There was a brief flash of hesitation on his features and Nolan took advantage of it, slyly inching closer to him on the couch. “Claude…” he hummed. 

“Nolan, this isn’t right,” he hissed, but his voice was no longer as persistent as it’d been initially. 

Nolan pouted. “I just wanna show you a good time.”

Claude had enough guilt-tripping thoughts running through his head. He had a wife, a son— er, a step-son, and this was his boyfriend for fuck’s sake! _No, no, no._ This was so wrong, but the way Nolan was looking at him made it so _right_ “Show it to me then,” he breathed out.

Claude crushed his lips against Nolan’s, his hand on the younger man’s back to hold him close. Nolan melted into him almost right away, kissing him back more eagerly than he’d ever kissed Andy. As much as he didn’t want to, he found himself getting caught up with that thought again… It couldn’t hurt if he only _thought_ about the whole daddy thing and didn’t actually act on it, right? Claude didn’t have to know and it might make the whole situation a little more entertaining…

Nolan felt himself getting into things more quickly than he usually did, guided by the thoughts he was allowing himself to think now instead of repressing them. Claude unbuttoned Nolan's shirt to slide a hand over his chest, kissing him a little more roughly now. 

He let out a choked a moan at both his lewd thoughts and the large hand freely roaming his chest, pinching the rosey buds on his skin. He shuddered when Claude took his hand out of his shirt and moved lower to fondle him through his jeans, pulling his lips between white teeth.

“Oh, fuck, daddy…”.”

He froze the moment he realized what he’d just said. That one was outloud. 

Claude paused for just a moment to take in what Nolan had said, and to drink in his part-shocked, part-flushed features, before smirking, palming Nolan a bit harder through his jeans now.

“Yeah? You like when daddy touches you like this?”

Nolan could feel his face burn utterly red, wanting to respond to him in some way, but he couldn’t manage to. He couldn’t believe that Claude actually seemed to be playing along with it. The younger man whimpered as Claude kissed him again in full force, pushing him down onto the couch and moving over him as he did away with Nolan’s pants. He slid his hand under the band of his boxers to pull him out, stroking his dick haphazardly.

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Claude crooned, “You can touch.” 

Nolan shuddered as he spoke, obeying almost eagerly now as he moved to rub him through his pants, undoing his belt and tossing it aside. This was not a change that Nolan had ever expected from Claude but if they were both enjoying it, it was okay, right? Maybe Claude had some experience with this kind of thing already. Maybe he did this with all of Andy’s boyfriends, taking advantage of them until they were screaming his name. Nolan pushed the thought out of his head.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you nice and hard since you’ve been such a good boy lately,” Claude whispered against his skin. “Walking around the house in your shorts. What a slutty little tease.” 

“Please…”

Nolan wondered if it was just his imagination or if Claude seemed even more into the situation than expected. Nolan was on his hands and knees on the couch in what felt like the blink of an eye, ass perched and ready as Claude lubed himself up. The older man got right to the point as he pushed himself into him roughly.

“Fuck! Oh, my god!” He cried out, whipping his head forward 

“You’re so goddamn tight…” he rasped, trying hard to angle himself just right, so he can hear Nolan scream when he hit his spot.

Claude pounded into him hard as he had promised, holding onto Nolan’s slender hips to keep him in place. Nolan simultaneously jerked himself off desperately, loving every forceful thrust, whining and whimpering louder than he intended.

“Harder, daddy...”

Claude smirked as Nolan begged, not quite obliging yet.

“What’s that, baby? A little louder.”

Nolan didn’t think he could turn any more red than he already was, but it certainly felt as though he was, letting out a sigh of embarrassment. He responded to him louder this time.

“Leave me a fucking mess, daddy, oh, god!”

He rammed into him with more force on command, biting his bottom lip as he watched himself move in and out of Nolan. Claude leaned over him, grunting as as he tried to hold himself back while Nolan wasn’t bothering to pace himself, panting as he brought himself to finishing quickly, cumming hard into his own hand and onto the couch beneath him. Claude moaned as he tightened _deliciously_ around him, pushing all the way into him with one final thrust as he blew his load deep inside of him.

The two were still for a long beat, catching their breath. Claude moved first, pulling out of Nolan slowly as he whined softly at the loss of warmth. He moved his hands to spread his ass, taking in the sight for a moment before giving him a gentle little slap.

 

“Such a good boy for me.”

Nolan’s sense of shame came rushing back to him now that he had came, moving to straighten himself out quickly after that. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Claude telling anyone but now he had something to make fun of him for if he ever chose to. The younger man glanced over at Claude after a moment who was almost finished doing up his belt.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that kinda thing. Daddy? Really?” he teased him.

Once again Nolan felt his face get hot. “Shut up, you liked it.”

“You know I did.”


End file.
